Spark of Hope
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Based on 'In the Sky That Night' by sol113, but with differences. Hope Estheim finds himself at the Thunder's Peak Tower for a session with Mistress Rose. But a sinister faction, led by someone long-thought dead, has been after Rose for some time. When they capture her, Hope steps up to rescue her. Rated M for some incidents.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of 'In The Sky That Night' by sol113. The plot of this first chapter (minus a few changes of my doing) is from sol's story, the two primary characters belong to Square Enix, and anything else not mine belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: FIrst Round**

A young male ran down a random Bodhum street towards his destination. Fidgeting for the umpteenth time due to the hot, uncomfortable black wig, Hope Estheim saw the foot traffic thinning as he neared the location.

He was in Bodhum because his father, telecommunications guru Bartholomew Estheim, sent him to attend the prestigeous Bodhum Instutute of Technology. Surprisingly a Guardian Corps officer, Lieutenant Adrianza, knew he was coming and had a place set up for him.

His destination, at the far end of the street, was a five-story building known as the 'Thunder's Peak Tower'. Someone he simply knew as 'EB' had suggested one particular employee, known as 'Mistress Rose', to him. At the moment his nerves were running rampant.

Once he got to the building he pushed the button to the side of the door, a voice over the intercom asking for his identity.

"My name's Hope Estheim, i have an appointment." he said. A loud noise followed by the door opening indicated he was given access. Once he was inside he realized the decor was different that he expected.

Then a female with orange hair emerged from a side door, clad in an indecently short skirt suit and impractically extreme stiletto pumps.

"Hey, welcome to the Thunder's Peak Tower. You're not lost are you? I can help if you are. The name's Vanille by the way."

"Hope Estheim, i have an appointment here. A friend recommended Mistress Rose." Hope said. At this point his nerves were strangely calming down as an adrenaline rush took its place.

"Are you sure? She's never had anyone last an entire session before."

"I know, i feel like i'm gonna be the first one to do so." Hope said, brimming with confidence.

Vanille was taken aback by the confident tone in Hope's voice. She was thankful she happened to be sitting on a couch, had she been standing she would've lost her balance with how extreme her heels were.

"Hang on a sec." she managed to say before she activated a hidden communicator. "Rose, your 8:30's here. We got a confident one, he's saying he can handle you like nobody else could."

"Send him in." a female voice on the other end responded.

"Okay, follow me then." Vanille said. She then started to get up, but Hope stopped her.

"Just tell me what room to go to, your shock with my confidence might make it near impossible for you to walk in those heels you're wearing."

Vanille couldn't believe it. This guy wasn't just confident in handling Rose, he was able to clearly tell what someone was feeling without any visible signs. Not to mention a surprisingly high amount of knowledge relating to the high heels she was currently wearing.

"Third floor, room 13. Up the nearest elevator, turn left, third door on the right."

"Thanks V." Hope said as he entered the elevator. As the doors to said elevator closed, Hope could see that Vanille had fainted.

* * *

' _Thirteen, thirteen, no that's nine, next one - nope, eleven, must be the next one._ ' Hope thought as he walked along the hallway Vanille had told him to go with. Sure enough, the next door was the number 13 he was headed for.

Opening it he saw a number of red cushions, several cupboards along the walls, and the very person he was there for seated on a white throne on the opposite side of the room. A rose-haired girl in a fetishized PSICOM colonel's uniform that included spike-heeled leather boots, sitting with her legs crossed. He could clearly tell the uniform she had on was a fetishized one, his father did business with PSICOM and the real uniform wasn't like the one Rose was wearing.

"Before you ask, Mistress, i know this isn't a brothel. Doesn't bother me anyway, i've never had sex before." Hope said.

Rose's eyes widened; there was the confidence Vanille had told her about. And to blatantly reveal himself to be a virgin to someone he only just met, especially one of the other gender? She couldn't stop the blush from erupting on her face.

' _I hope you're right about this one Vanille._ ' she thought to herself. She was a master at identifying when someone was faking confidence, but Hope spoke in a tone that made it borderline impossible to tell. Then, before she could say anything, Hope was removing his clothes until only his underwear was left. Partly because he knew it wasn't a brothel he was at.

"Stand over there, facing the wall." Rose said, having finally regained her composure. Hope did just that, as Rose first checked Hope's shoe size before heading to one particular cupboard in the room. Looking across the many pairs of boots in there, she finally decided on one in particular. A teal leather knee-high ballet boot that just so happened to be Hope's size. "These should fit you." she said as she held the boots up to Hope's face. "I checked your shoe size, which helped with the decision. Sit down."

Hope did just that, offering his left foot so Rose could put the ballet boot on it. As she did so Hope realized she had been right, they fit perfectly.

"This your first time in heels?" Rose asked, curious as to why he had been so willing to have her put them on him.

And then a witty comment came up that he just HAD to voice.

"For me, yes. Anyone else, unless you got either Jet Brazie, Jace Davies, or Jayden Omega, would answer the same way."

The blush came back with a vengeance to Rose's face.

' _Holy fuck, how does he know about those three?!_ ' she thought, panic evident in her thought process.

"One hour, and your safeword is snowflake."

"Got it."

Rose decided to keep the boots on Hope for the entire hour, and put him through numerous torturous settings. True to what Vanille had told her and she herself had heard from him, Hope indeed lasted the entire time without giving up like the others.

"Damn, kid," Rose said, her voice softer than it had been, "Vanille wasn't kidding about your confidence. You're actually the first person who's lasted an entire session with me, and i'm clearly not the easiest person to be outlasted like that."

"That's exactly what Vanille said earlier." Hope responded.

"By the way, i noticed you seemed eager to have me put you in those heels even though you'd never worn such shoes before."

"It has to do with the three i mentioned would've answered the first time in heels question differently. Basically wearing high heels shouldn't be strictly for females, and those three have a special gender designation allowing them to do so at will. And besides, those cute ballet boots didn't hurt as much as i thought they would for someone who'd never worn heels in general before. Not the first time a ballet boot was the pair to experience such an effect, for a thigh-high pair did just that to prostitute-turned-Rainbow Angel Rosa Copeland, albeit with no pain whatsoever for her. I think EB, the one who recommended you to me, might actually be one of her teammates."

' _Holy fuck, it must be his prodigy IQ in the tech department if he knows about that faction and even something considered to be a primary aspect of one of them in particular._ ' Rose thought. She then decided to finally remove the ballet boots from Hope's feet, at which point Hope put his clothes back on before leaving.

Once he had left (with Vanille having come in to tell her he had checked on the orangette before completely leaving and making sure she could walk in her heels in the process) Rose lay on a bed in a room just off the one she did her dominatrix work in. Notably, while the clothing portion of her earlier outfit had been removed, she still wore the spiked heels.

On her chest as she lay were the ballet boots she had put Hope in.

' _Hope, if it wasn't for the fact i'm trying to hide from a certain group i would've told you my true identity._ ' she thought as she clutched the ballet boots close to her.

"So he actually did it." a female voice said from the door. Rose looked over to see the mysterious Jade, the cloaked mint-greenette whose hair greatly exceeded the cloak's length, standing there.

"Yeah. He said someone called 'EB' recommended me to him; if you manage to find her, thank her for me."

"Sure thing." Jade said. "Those the boots you put him in?"

"They are. His prodigy IQ in terms of technology is legit, he even knows of three males who have the right gender status to wear heels as well as another girl who'd experienced less pain than normal in ballet boots."

"H-he knows about Rosa?!" Jade asked, shock evident in her voice.

"If you mean Rosa Copeland, then yes, that's who he said was the other person who'd taken wearing ballet boots so much better than the average person. Even stated hers were thigh high, this pair only reaches the knee."

"Oh. Keep that pair in here if he comes back for more."

"Sure thing. At least this place stocks multiple pairs of boots in a specific size in case someone else with his shoe size shows up at a different time."

"Yeah, i know, i made that rule in the event this sort of thing happened. I'll see you tomorrow Rose. Get some good rest, you'll likely need it."


End file.
